Joint Fate
by funni neko
Summary: "You will never forget our promise right, Sora?" "Of course not Riku, you would never let me." Few years later "I knew I should have never trusted you! Sora!" "Riku, wait you don't understand!" "Understand what you replaced me!"
1. Prologue

**Joint Fate**

** Prologue **

"Riku, come on."Sora called. Standing in front of his best friends house. "I'm Coming."Riku said. Stepping outside of his house placing his sandals on the ground to slip them on. "Hurry up."Sora whined. Riku smiled and stood up then broke off into a full blow sprint to their secret hideout. "Cheater." Sora yelled. As he ran by the papou tree and swiped a bag he placed there the day before.

"Your going to slow Sora." Riku said. Looking back at Sora as he trying to catch up. The finally made it to the waterfall and behind it was their entrance to their secret hideout. Sora bended over placing his hands on his knees and turned to look at smirking Riku. "Your so slow Sora."Riku said. As he went inside first and Sora following shortly after.

The walked into the dimly lighted cave together. The sat down against the mysterious door. "Sora, here."Riku said. Taking a papou fruit out of the bag he swiped and broke it in half. "Are you sure Riku." Sora said. Reaching out to take the papou fruit. "Yeah, so take it." Riku said. As Sora took a hold of the papou fruit. "Thank you Riku," Sora said taking a bite out of the papou fruit.

Riku did the same once the papou fruit was all gone. Sora leaned against Riku and sighed contently. "Sora I will always hold your hand so never let go of mine." Riku said. As Sora fell asleep leaning against him. Riku placed a kiss on his forehead and laid his head on top of Sora's.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you my beta AnimeFan202 for beta this chapter. Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 1: Hideouts

**Joint Fate Ch.1:Hideouts**

"Sora, where are you?" Riku called out to the brunet. Riku entered the secret cave to find Sora staring at the door in the cave. "Sora are you alright?" Riku asked placing his hand on his shoulder causing the brunet to jump slightly.

"Riku what are you doing here?" Sora asked looking up at Riku confused. "I'm looking for you obviously you idiot." Riku told him as he grabbed hold of his hand and began to pull him away. "Sora do you remember our promise?" Riku asked out of the blue.

Sora looked up at Riku and smiled. "Of course I do, I will never forget our promise!" Sora said as they started to head back to the city.

* * *

"Riku! Come down already!" Sora yelled as Riku continued to climb up the tree. "No, you come up Sora I have a surprise for you." Riku said as he climb higher and higher into the and the leaves covered and hid Riku as he went into the tree.

Sora sighed, he bagan to climb into the tree following the path that Riku took. Climbing high and higher into the tree, eventually got to the center of the tree, he saw there was little at the center and Riku was sitting on the porch.

"You like it?" Riku asked. "Like it? I love it Riku!" Sora said as he made his way over to Riku. "This is your secret hideout, Sora only us and people we invite here are allowed." Riku stated firmly. "Yeah we can paint it and decorate this place too!" Sora said excitedly.

Riku nodded his head.

'Come on we have to head home now, tomorrow I'll bring something for our club house." Riku said smiling as they started to climb down the tree. The next day rolled around Sora ran to the tree to see a red wagon filled with paint, toys, and furniture.

"Sora you're here great help me get this table up here." Riku said as Sora picked up at the small table handing it to Riku. They continued this for what it seemed like days but only was two hours once they were finished placing everything and painted the outside. "Well have to wait for the paint to dry that we have a lovely home." Riku said.

"Yeah, tomorrow we will be able to play inside."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed story. I did please leave reviews.**


	3. Chapter 2: Highschol

**Joint Fate Ch.1:Hideouts**

**Joint Fate**

**Chapter 2: Highschool**

"Riku, can you believe that today were going to be Sophmores!" Sora yelled excitedly as he slipped on his shoes and grabbed his school bag. Riku just smiled at Sora before they left is house to head to continued to walk down the long road to the school. Sora continued to animately talk about how great this school year was going to be.

"I hope we are in the same class this year too, Riku." Sora said as Riku nodded his heas as the rounded the coner and saw the school come into view.

Riku continue to ignore the oggly he was recieving as the continued to walk to school. He has grown since he was younger now he was 5'10 his was long to his mid back.

Sora did not chang much beside he was now 5'3 and he kept his hair the same.

They finally approached the school that they still had two more years of torture to indure. The school was a gaint. It was painted in blue and white. The walked over to the build boards where there classes were posted up at.

Riku sighed in relief as he saw his own name and Sora name in the same classroom. "Hey Sora we are in the same class." Riku told him as he walked out of the Crowd to the Burnette who jumped for joy.

But do to the clutz Sora is he bumped into a auburn haired girl. "OH, I'm so sorry." Sora said helping the girl to her feet. "It's ok I'm alright." The girl said taking Sora hand that was streached towards her.

"My name is Sora and this is Riku." Sora said introducing them both. "I'm Kairi." The girl introduced. Riku glared at the girl but when she turned his way he looked away from her.

"Come on Sora we don't want to be late." Riku said grabbing Sora hand pulling him away from Kairi who waved goodbye to him as they entered the school. "Riku, are you ok?" Sora asked. "Yeah, I'm fine, Sora let go to the hideout after school." Riku said, Sora gave a big grin before nodding his head excitedly.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed story. I did please leave reviews.**


	4. Chapter 3: Don't forget

**Joint Fate**

**Chapter 3:** **Don't Forget**

"Riku, Hurry up." Sora said as he ran through the forest.

"The tree house." Riku said as he caught up to Sora and stood in front of the tree house.

Riku turned away from Sora.

"Sora, do you remember our promise?" Riku asked.

Sora didn't sat anything for whle which made Riku clench his hand into a fist.

"Of course, I remember to always be my your side that papou fruits for." Sora said as he dropped his bag near the tree house and began to climb up the tree house and beag n to climb up the tree. Once he was on the tree house Sora smiled as he remembeered all the fun times they had in the tree house.

"I'll be making and redoing the tree house this weekend if you want to come Sora." Riku told him as he entered the tree house.

"Of course I'll be there." Sora said giving Riku a huge grin.

That is when Sora's phone began to ring. Sora grabbed his phone and flipped it open and saw Kairi was texting him. Riku looked over Sora's shoulders to see Kairi was texting him. Rujy's eyes narrowed as he glared at the text messages.

"Riku it's not polite to stare." Sora said pulling Riku's cheek snapping him out of his gaze.

"Sorrt." Riku said as he rubbed his cheek.

"Well I have to go Riky see you tommorrow at the tree house." Sora said as he excited the tree house.

"Don't forget Sora!" Riku yelled from the tree house.

"Don't forget Sora!" Riku yelled from the tree house.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed story. I did please leave reviews.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Kiss

**Joint Fate**

**Chapter 4: The Kiss**

Sora was running to school as once more he had woke up late.

"Damn it!" Sora yelled as he glanced at his watch to see he only had ten minutes to get to school and he was barely half way there.

Sora began to push himself tremendously hard trying to make it. When he finally made it on to the school ground he had two minutes left. Sora quickly made his way to his first period class.

"Safe!" Sora yelled as he entered his classroom and took his seat next to Riku.

Riku had a stifle his laughter as he watched Sora cool himself off.

"Hey Sora!" Kairi called him.

"Yeah Kairi!" Sora responded excitedly, looking over ay her eagerly.

"Are you busy after school today?" Kairi asked, smiling at Sora.

Sora bit his lip.

"Yeah sorry I promise Riku today, I can hang out with on Wednesday." Sora told her.

"It's a deal." Kairi said.

Riku glared hard at Kairi wish looks could kill since she would have been surprised.

"Sora why did you promise to hang out with?" Riku asked as they watched Kairi walk away.

"She's my friend why wouldn't I hang out with her?" Sora asked.

"Because I hate her." Riku said seriously as he leaned forward to kiss Sora hard on the lips.

"And you're mine!" Riku said passively as he turned around to walk away.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed story. I did please leave reviews.**


End file.
